Ridiculous Chat up Line I couldn't resist
by Lupin3Black
Summary: Featuring! Jealous! Draco! Seductive! Harry. R&R. SLASH.SLASH!


**This is written for Luna1997 and her prompting. This might not be good as it's a little out of my comfort soon and my first Drarry but here goes nothing!'**

**Catxoc**

**Felton **

One-shot

Harry sighed wearily and downed his luminous yellow shot in one torturous go, wincing slightly at the burn that came with the fire-whiskey. Why, did he let Ginny and Hermione talk him into going to a gay club, he'll never know. They wanted him to 'pull'.But Harry was like that really, he let people walk all over him and he hated it.

He glanced at the band playing on stage, looked away, and then did a comical double take. Complete with a large leaping back, hand over mouth and saucers fir it?-Yes!-It can't be!-It is! There, on stage, with his bright blonde hair mussed up to the point of sonic the hedgehog and gel-free holding a mike tight in his hands and looking fucking gorgeous-Was-

Draco Malfoy.

And he winked-Winked!-at Harry as he seen him positively gaping in the crowd. Draco looked closer and seen on each side of him was Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. He had to stop his handsome face from contorting into a ugly scowl ,learned from his father when he seen Weasley. The 'girlfriend' of his long-term crush. What are they doing in a gay bar I their heterosexual. Completely misleading people on if you asked him.

Or-wait! Did-did Ginny just lean in and kiss Granger!? She did!? Their gay!? That's unexpected! So Harry's alone? At a gay bar? While his two friends dance?

For the first time in his life,one Draco Malfoy was looking forward until his set was over.

Harry gulped nervously, he was uncomfortable here, especially with the clothes the devilish Ginny and Hermione made him were, skinny black jeans and a tight-fitting t-shirt with a pink waistcoat. With matching pink converse shoes. He practically screamed Gay! He wasn't that type of gay person! He was more of the subtle types that you never would have guessed to be.

If Ron or George seen him dressed like this he would never live it down.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the gorgeous man on the stage, it seemed said 'gorgeous man' had the same project as he didn't stop smirking and winking in Harry's direction. The base was pounding in the rhythm of his heart. He wanted to dance, for the first time in the Potters life. He wanted to dance, he wanted to dance slowly and seductively for the beautiful man in front of him, he wanted to see how jealous he could make him.

He pushed off his seat with an evil smirk, learned from the man on stage himself and threw himself into the throng of dancing people. Gyrating his hips like a stripper, he could see Malfoys eyes darken until they took on an almost inhuman quality. Like an molten silver, liquid metal.

There was two blokes surrounded him, one on his front, the other on his back, when the musics changed to a DJ and a thin arm wrapped in wiry muscle grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the circle of sweating moving bodies.

He looked ahead of him and seen a head of wide blonde hair and grinned. His plan worked.

He was thrust heavily into the nearest armchair and soon found himself with a lapful of horny teenage Veela.

He squealed slightly at the roughness, a very manly squeal none the less but to be honest who cares? It wouldn't have been heard over the beat of Katy Perry.

"They call me Felton." Draco whispered heavily in his eyes, smirking as he heard the young hero's laboured breathing.

"W-whys t-hat!" The boy yelped as Draco pushed further against him, his lips so close to his ear.

"Because Im good at Felton-you-up!" He said huskily, as he trailed kisses down the boys pale cheek.

"T-that was a terrible line." Harry giggled slightly, rolling his eyes.

"I know. I blame the author of this story!" Draco said cheekily (HEY!) but then turned serious (that pun was never funny) "now shut up and let me snog you"

Harry gulped and nodded wildly, as he felt the Veela's full lips meet his own slightly chapped one. They battled for dominance and without question, Draco won.

Harry moaned low in his throat, for once, he didn't mind being walked all over.

He didn't mind at all.

The End.


End file.
